Could We Start Again Please?
by mistress of the universe
Summary: Hermione loves Harry, what else is new? But what will happen when Ron takes matters into his own hands? 2 NEW CHAPTERS UP!!!! R&R PLEASE!PG-13 for later chapters, and cuz I want to be a bad-ass.
1. Painted Nails and Potions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did I would have a lot more money than I have now and I would be able to buy that absolutely adorable dress at Hot Topic.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the mistress's first Harry Potter fan fiction. Enter at your own risk. Ok, well hopefully its not as bad as I'm making it sound. Anyway, the lovable gang is in their 7th year, and, well. that's all you need to know for now. Read on, my minions!  
  
Chapter One: Painted nails and Potions  
  
The acrid smell of the strawberry red nail polish reached Hermione Granger's nose just as she capped the bottle and blew lazily on her fingernails. She was draped comfortably over a large overstuffed chair in the Gryffindor common room, slightly bored, waiting for something remotely entertaining to catch her eye. After gazing around sleepily for a few minutes she turned her attention back to her nails just as the portrait hole swung open to reveal Harry and Ron. They were both red-faced and out of breath and they darted over to Hermione.  
  
A smile spread across the girl's lips as she eyed the two scornfully and said, "What have you two gone and done now?" She rose to the boys eye level and placed both hands on her hips. Harry grinned playfully at her, "Just don't go in the girl's bathroom anytime soon, alright?" On that note, he pulled off his coat, tossed it on the nearby chair and announced that he smelled, and was in dire need of a shower. Hermione cast a withering glance at Harry's retreating back, watching as he disappeared into the showers. "Oh, I am so in love with him." she said, melting into Ron's arms. He hugged her tight for a moment then led her over to two chairs by the slowly dying fire.  
  
"Hermione, you've been telling me that for how long now? But, honestly, have you ever thought to do anything other than wait around for Harry to realize what he's missing out on?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Sweetheart, I've been listening to this for a year. You deserve him, he deserves you. You two were made for each other. Do something about it."  
  
"Ron, I can' just do something about it. I've been trying to get Harry to notice me for as long as I can remember. I can't just snap my fingers and all of the sudden he'll be kissing the ground I walk on."  
  
A familiar devilish look crossed Ron's face, "No... but you could snap your fingers and cast a spell."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and a glimmer of the old, tirelessly studious Hermione flickered in her eyes. "You know that there's no such thing as using a spell to make someone fall in love with you."  
  
"That's not quite what I was thinking." The grin was back again, Ron's green eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"Ron, I don't want any trouble..."  
  
"Now, now Mione, don't worry yourself, You just go on up to bed, and I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her hair lightly and pushed her towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Alright, Ron, I'm trusting you. Sweet dreams..."  
  
He watched as the last of her curls bounced out of sight, and let out a long sigh. "What an adorable girl." He said softly to himself.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ta-da! Alright, I can do better than that, but, ya know, I had to set up the story somehow. Please review, I will love you forever and ever... and, uhh, I'll give you a cookie too! 


	2. Boyfriends and Botany

DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership of the three musketeers and company (a.k.a. the Harry Potter characters) to my knowledge, but a whole lot of money at my doorstep and the discovery that I in fact did come up with this stroke of brilliance would REALLY make my day. Cookies for whoever can arrange that!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's right, children, your eyes DO NOT deceive you. The mistress has indeed updated a story within one week of the preceding chapter. Please, hold your applause. Alright, so, down to business. So I'm sitting here, sipping diet coke, checking my mail, rocking out to Jesus Christ Superstar (which by the way, my show this weekend went great, if any of you care). And suddenly I see that my inbox has been overflowed by reviews for my fics! I was so happy that I did a little dance. So anyway, my new ambition is to be one of those cool ff.net authors who has like a million reviews. EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell your friends about me..... I don't know. How do you advertise for a fan fiction? Oh well, here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 2: Boyfriends and Botany  
  
The next morning Hermione took her usual seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. She flashed a quick smile at Harry and grabbed her usual apple and granola, thinking to herself yet again what a royal pain in the ass it had become being a vegetarian at Hogwarts. She nibbled quietly at the apple and watched as Ron and Dean Thomas entered the Great Hall, and tentatively exchanged a quick kiss. And parted as Dean dashed across the hall and Ron took his seat next to Hermione.  
  
"How are things with Dean?" Hermione asked, still munching on her breakfast. Ron smiled slightly but his eyes looked unhappy, "Good, I think." He answered softly. Ron was still uncomfortable about his relationship with Dean, although all of the Gryffindor house and majority of the school knew about them.  
  
"Why think? Why not know?" Hermione said setting her spoon down and casting a concerned look upon Ron's unsmiling face.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid, Mione, but I just feel like he doesn't like me as much as I like him. Oh I'm such a girl..." Ron dropped his head to the table and banged it lightly, making the pitchers and plates around him rattle.  
  
Hermione pulled Ron's head off the table and turned his face towards hers, "You are not a girl. You are a perfectly masculine, slightly flamboyant, and yet entirely lovable young man whom Dean and I both adore. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me." She glanced at her watch then straightened up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I, on the other hand, still have to get to Arithmancy. I will see you in Herbology, darling, don't fret, enjoy your study hall." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron sighed worriedly, hoping she was right. Grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth, he too grabbed his bag and headed out of the Great Hall. He was on his way to the library.  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
Ron stumbled into Herbology five minutes late, apologizing profusely to Professor Sprout and hurrying to his place between Harry and Hermione. Professor Sprout began her lecture on the proper uses of mandrakes again, and Hermione whispered to Ron out of the corner of her mouth "Where were you?".  
  
"The library." With that, Hermione let out an involuntary startled squeak, causing Professor Sprout to pause her lecture, and look over at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger? Do you have a comment?" She raised an eyebrow as Hermione squirmed. "No, Professor, I was just... err...well, you see... uhhh... something bit me!" fully aware of the terrible excuse for a lie she had just told, Hermione attempted to strike a confident pose, hoping that Professor Sprout would trust her word for it and turn back to the lesson. But it had been a long time since any teacher had trusted Hermione. A bemused look crossed Professor Sprout's face as she placed a pudgy hand on her hip and glared at Hermione. "And what, may I ask, was it that bit you, Ms. Granger?" Hermione shifted her weight nervously and said "Well... umm... it was... it was... errr..." she wrung her hands nervously behind her back " it was... uh... RON!" A collective cross between a gasp and a snicker rippled through the classroom.  
  
"Yes! Yes, Ron bit me. You see, Professor, Ron was just er... showing his... err... affection for me, by err... biting me. And, uh, he is very- WE are very sorry for interrupting your lecture. Please, um, continue, I'll make sure that there will be no more, err... biting." She smiled nervously at the chubby professor, hoping that no one in the class would pipe up with the impossibility of Ron showing affection for anyone but Dean.  
  
Professor Sprout looked down at Hermione with a look halfway between disgusted and positively nauseous. "Very, well, Ms. Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for the disruption. And, please, see to it that from now on you and Mr. Weasley can control your hormones in my class." She turned back to the board and continued her lecture.  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
Forty-five minutes later, class ended and Hermione and Ron left the greenhouses as quickly as humanly possible, faces still burning from the biting incident.  
  
"Ron, you better have been in the library for a damn good reason. That was downright humiliating." Hermione glared at him as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, it was a good reason, alright. But don't you think I'm just going to show you now, after that whole biting thing. Telling Professor Sprout that... I swear- What if Dean hears about it?" His voice was filled with mock concern and Ron's trademark devilish grin had spread across his face yet again.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to involve you, it's just that bizarre things happen when I think too fast." She smiled wickedly, "Now show me what you, of all people, were doing in the library."  
  
Ron smiled and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his robe pocket. "The Inlecebra Potion," he read proudly. "The elixir of attraction."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAHA! Take that Miss "It-is-SOOOOO-obvious-that-Ron-likes- Hermione". Bet you didn't see that coming. You just fell right into my "Ron love Hermione" trap. MWAHAHAHA. Oh, and, by the way, if you all are still wondering why Ron and Hermione are so kissy kissy, its because DUH Ron is gay! Think Will and Grace but in high school. Alright so, there you all go, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm actually sort of proud of it, I had fun writing it. Please review! 


	3. Offices and Obituaries

DISCLAIMER: My ownership is non-existent, I am sad to say. No money for the mistress.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: An update? So soon? Within an hour of the last update? I can only hope. I'm starting now, and hoping I finish before my big comfy bed calls to me. So, lets review, shall we? Ron's gay, Hermione loves Harry, and Ron thinks little Mione should use a love potion to trap Harry. ::sigh:: It all sounds so simple. HA! Not for long. I am hoping that in the next 2 chapters things will get a little crazy. Everyone cross you're fingers while you read...  
  
Chapter 3: Offices and Obituaries  
  
"The attraction potion? Ro-on. Are you implying that I'm not already attractive..." She smirked at the red head.  
  
"No! Hermione, that's not what I meant..." His eyes fell upon the sideways smile on Hermione's lips and he cut himself off.  
  
"Really, Ron. What's this all about? I don't want Harry loving me just because he's hooked on some potion."  
  
"I knew you would say that, Mione. That's why I picked this potion, not one that would make him fall in love with you. He only has to be attracted to you initially, you can do the rest." He chucked her affectionately under the chin, but her expression remained doubtful. "Hear me out, Mione. Right now, Harry thinks of you as his best friend- nothing more. The potion will show him that you could be more than that. Catch my drift?" He smiled fondly at her, hoping she would warm up to the idea.  
  
Her eyes showed acceptance and she held out a hand "Let me see the ingredients" Ron grinned, "Now there's the Hermione I know."  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron, could you have picked a potion with ingredients any harder to find? You must have realized that only Snape has these." She looked up at him; his face gave away his guilt.  
  
"I know, Mione, I tried, but this was the best bet we had. And besides, we've managed to sneak into his office before, right?" He looked at her tentatively, knowing the mention of Snape's office was sure to throw her off.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide, "His office? Ron... I couldn't..." she closed her eyes and pictured the dark dungeon, and the secluded office. Potions classes were hard enough, but going back into the office, she didn't know if she could handle it.  
  
Ron wrapped her in a warm hug, hoping to ease her pain. "Mione, I know, it will be hard. But it's for Harry." He whispered into her ear. The thought of Harry strengthened her, and she looked up into Ron's freckled face. "Okay. I'll do it."  
  
Just then, Harry appeared at the door of the Great Hall. "Hey you two." Ron and Hermione smiled at him and pulled out of the hug. "Honestly," he said as he guided them to the Gryffindor table, "Sometimes I could swear you two like each other better than you like me." He grinned at them and reached for a plate of shepherd's pie.  
  
"It's not that, we're just plotting against him, that's all." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, and she giggled quietly as they took their seats.  
  
****** ****** ******  
  
"Mione, Mione..." Someone was shaking her awake, she swatted at a hand on her shoulder. "Bloody hell, Ron, what time is it?" Not waiting for an answer, she glanced at her alarm clock, which read 3:23 AM. "Oh shit, Ron." She glared at him as he helped her out of her bed. "You may as well be writing your own obituary freckle face, I just barely got to sleep." She cast an angry look at him but he merely smiled his adorable smile at her.  
  
"Here are some clothes, be down stairs in ten minutes. Sorry it's so early, sweetie. Forgive me?" He kissed her on the cheek and slipped quietly out of the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Now how can I be mad at that?" she thought to herself as she pulled on the black pants and shirt Ron had handed her. She plodded down the stairs and the phrase "Lucky Dean" crossed her mind.  
  
Ron was waiting for her in the common room, and she could barely make out his freckles in the dying firelight.  
  
"It's show time."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so if I did my job, I left you guys with a bunch of open options, just to confuse you. Aren't I lovely? Anywho, next update coming soon, I'm beginning to really get into his story. If you've read this, PLEASE review, I really appreciate feedback. Love for you my darlings, MWAH! 


End file.
